evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Palace
The Shadow Palace is a key location in Forever Kingdom, and easily one of the biggest areas in the game. It was once the dwelling-place of sisters Solca and Karmyla. During the events of the game, however, it is used as Darsul's and Drumhort's "base of operations". Contrary to Faeana's initial misconceptions, the palace had never sunk to the bottom of the lake to begin with. It only exists as a shadow on the surface of the Lake of Dreams: it is a mythical palace that no longer exists in Edinbury. To enter, a gateway to the Shadow Palace needs to be opened, and Faeana is the key: the party access the Lake of Dreams only after Saris throws her overboard. Story Once Solca's and Karmyla's souls are put to rest by Darius and his friends, the Shadow Palace disappears, along with the souls of the two sisters. Layout The Shadow Palace has two floors, interconnected by a series of branching paths and elevators. Often situated near the elevators are hallways with several treasure chests, where random enemies spawn for players to defeat. In these particular hallways there is a single mirror on one of the side walls, that spawns an enemy from within that shoots ice projectiles or breathes fire. First Floor Second Floor There is a courtyard of sorts with a Crystal Pillar, and a Holy Water font nearby that can replenish the party's Soul Gauge. Further ahead is a door that leads to the palace's Water Control Device. Taking the door straight ahead leads to the Healing Room North, which leads to the next major area in the Shadow Palace. King's Throne There is a Crystal Pillar to the party's immediate left as soon as you start this section of the level. There are three branching paths ahead: left, right and center. The door to the center, the Gallery Entrance, can be opened even if the other two paths are not cleared, but doing so will make you miss out on a few treasure chests. The path to the left has a Statue of (the) Young Princess, that seems to be holding an icy spear. The Statue of (the) Elder Princess is on the path to the left, and she seems to be holding a fiery sword. Left Path Taking the left path, the party will come across an inscription saying, To the great wise Emperor, your forgiving heart, we pray to the '''Cold Sword,' the beautiful Younger Princess.'' There is a pit ahead, where there should otherwise be a bridge. Right Path Taking the right path, the party will come across an inscription saying, To the great wise Emperor, your forgiving heart, we pray to the '''Burning Axe,' the beautiful Elder Princess.'' Once again, there is a pit ahead, where there should otherwise be a bridge. To make the bridge appear, equip the Burning Axe on one of your characters, and have said character approach the statue from behind. An inscription below will appear: Raise thy weapon and hail the statue. The statue's right arm will promptly move, causing her axe to point towards the bridge and make it appear. Gallery The Gallery is an open hall with two pillars, some upper balconies, and nothing more other than a picture of Solca and Karmyla and their parents at the center. As soon as you examine the painting, brace yourself for a boss battle! Throne Room The Throne Room (pictured in the infobox) is the first clearly visible area of the Shadow Palace in the game. It is first shown in a cutscene, before the party visit the Lake of Dreams. Here, after returning from "personal business", Drumhort is questioned by Darsul about his trust. Darsul informs Drumhort that Darius and his friends are close, and that his younger brother Felkin is with them. Drumhort insists that he has severed all ties with both his family and Solta. The party later encounters Drumhort in the Throne Room of the Shadow Palace later in the story. Darius and Felkin attack him from the front whilst Saris attacks him from the side. Prior to this attack, Felkin tries to persuade Drumhort to return to Solta. Darsul and Drumhort soon teleport out of the Throne Room before Felkin can even get to them. Treasure List *Treasure Ball *Sister's Medal King's Throne *Defiance: Obtained after beating the boss in the Gallery. Category:Places